Happy Reunion
by Kaneko Aikawa
Summary: After defeating Ginjou and Tsukishima, Ichigo and Rukia celebrate their reunion. IchiRuki, one-shot, lemon! Heavy spoilers up to chapter 459.


So here's another little IchiRuki lemon for you guys, inspired by chapter 459 of the manga. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reunion<strong>

Their bodies intertwined as they touched, kissed, felt one another. They were apart for too long, and now was the time to feed that longing hunger.

When Ichigo Kurosaki had lost his powers after his battle with Aizen, he and Rukia had what seemed to be their final farewell. He wanted to hold her at that moment and never let her go, but he knew that would never happen. He was no longer a shinigami but a mere human, and that was not going to change. Rukia belonged in the Soul Society, and Ichigo felt that it was the right decision to let her go.

He had lived over a year as a regular human, doing whatever a normal teenager would do. He had a job; he had his reputation as a high school senior.

That was until he met Ginjou Kuugou, a suspicious man who knew a lot about shinigami, and his group, The X-Cecutioners. This group had offered to give Ichigo their powers so that he can get his shinigami powers back.

However, there was an occurring situation that made Ichigo even more desperate to get his powers back. Ishida Uryuu was attacked by an unknown figure, and later on, Inoue Orihime was attacked by a man named Tsukishima. Ichigo had tried to fight this man after he got some of his powers back, but he was taken away from the battle by the X-Cecutioners since he was not ready to face this foe yet.

Once Ichigo had managed to achieve his fullbring, he went home only to find his sisters and friends were acting strangely. They seemed to be allied with Tsukishima, who, as Ichigo later found out, had the ability to insert himself into the pasts of those whom he had attacked.

Ichigo tried to fight off this new enemy once again, but he was forced to fight against Orihime and even Chad. Ginjou got stabbed trying to protect him, and Ishida arrived just moments afterwards. Ichigo thought that Ishida was attacked by Tsukishima, but it turned out that Ginjou had attacked him. Then at that moment, Ginjou took Ichigo's newly found powers away with a single stab in his chest, and Tsukishima injured Ishida.

Just when all hope was lost, another sword had pierced through Ichigo's chest. Seeing his father and Urahara behind him, Ichigo thought that he was betrayed by more people.

But when Isshin told his son to turn around, Ichigo saw Rukia once again. Her hair was shorter, and a lieutenant badge was on her left bicep. Gloves were on her wrists and a smile was on her face. With her return to his life, Ichigo's powers had returned. It was not just her powers either, but the entire Gotei 13, that had affected Ichigo's power increase.

It took a while, but Tsukishima and Ginjou were defeated, and Ichigo and Rukia went to Urahara's Shop to recover.

Now, here they were – naked and sweating, entranced in their reunion. Ichigo trailed kisses around Rukia's neck as he cupped her breasts, earning soft purrs from her.

Rukia ran her hands around Ichigo's back while he continued to kiss her.

"You have no idea," Ichigo breathed as he continued to give her pleasure.

"Then this is the moment," Rukia replied as though she had read her nakama's mind.

Ichigo lay her down on the futon, gazing at her beautiful body lying underneath him. He smiled as he gently positioned himself between her legs. Rukia licked her lips as she made Ichigo's access easier.

When Ichigo had slipped his erection inside Rukia, he started to slowly move in and out. Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, the blush on her cheeks deepened from the pleasure.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the Kuchiki's chest and gradually increased his speed and intensity.

"Ooooh yea," Rukia moaned as pleasure overcame pain. "Do me harder, Ichigo, like you have been wanting to over this past year and a half."

Her voice was all what Ichigo needed to thrust into her – harder, faster. Rukia breathed and gasped in rhythm to Ichigo's thrusting. Ichigo smacked Rukia's ass softly as he increased his speed and intensity. "Oh Rukia," he breathed as he kissed her hard.

Rukia returned the kiss, moaning with each increased thrust.

Ichigo smacked her ass once again, feeling his climax just moments away.

"Harder! Faster!" Rukia begged.

Ichigo complied with her, enjoying the sound of her voice. "You're mine," Ichigo whispered in her ear. "I'm never letting you go this time."

"Fuck yes, Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, making him smirk as he slammed into her. "Give it to me," she begged, squinting as she started to feel her orgasm coming.

At that moment, Ichigo gasped as he was seconds away from his peak. He smacked her ass a little harder as he continued to slam into her as hard as he could. He eventually unleashed his seed into her, earning a scream from her. At the same time, Rukia had her orgasm as well.

Panting and sweating, Ichigo lay down beside Rukia and wrapped his arms around her. Rukia rested her head against Ichigo's chest and sighed in euphoria.

"I really missed her, Ichigo," Rukia said as she ran her fingers around Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo kissed her head. "Welcome back."

"I could not stop thinking about you either, so I'm glad we're having this moment."

Ichigo lovingly nuzzled her ear in response. He knew that she would go back to Soul Society someday, but for now he just wanted to hold onto her. After all, he stood by what he had said about not letting her go.

When Rukia was falling asleep, Ichigo kissed her head once again and whispered, "I love you with all my heart, Rukia Kuchiki." Then he too fell asleep, happy to have his precious nakama once more by his side.

* * *

><p>Yea, that was short I know, but it was just a little one-shot that I had been thinking of since chapter 459 came out. I kind of like Rukia's new hairstyle actually, even though I prefer her older one, but then again, hairstyles really aren't that important. What's important is that Rukia is back and Ichigo has his powers back :D<p>

Coming up next is the last couple of chapters of Torn in the Darkness, which are pretty short actually. Well, I might be thinking of combining these chapters. Anyway, after I finish Torn in the Darkness, then I will be able to start Condemned Time.

With all that said, please let me know what you think of this story and I'll see you all again next time! Take care.


End file.
